Learning Curve
by AJP
Summary: the newest weapon against good arrives and the Rangers gain an ally even as they suffer a devastating blow


TITLE TITLE OF YOUR FIC /TITLE BODY BACKGROUND/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLORFFFFFF TEXT000000 LINK0000FF VLINKFF00FF UL UL UL 

Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7, S Club Juniors and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six feet and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also I have used characters belonging to Gundam Wing and they don't belong to me either. WWF/E references belong to Vince McMahon. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome; you can contact me at The Lyrics for Hillary Duff's songs belong to Disney. 24 was created by Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran. Finally Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K.Rowlings. And Transformers are the property of Takara. DC Comics characters are the property of DC Comics. Also thanks to John Chubb who gave me some starting points for the story. And to the rest of the Q-Team thanks for the support.

H3 aligncenter Learning Curve Br 

By: Adam Pearlman /h3 

P Previously

P The Orb Rangers are finally united five standing together or so the believe, having finally located and successfully recruited their 5th member they believe the team is complete, however they are unaware that there is a 6th orb and its bearer has been chosen. Kimberly Bauer the daughter of Jack Bauer CTU operative and she works for the evil. Now as the Rangers begin to get used to a new team-mate, the Emperor prepares his own warrior and a force more closer to home of the newest Ranger prepares her own actions.

P Again the voice said and again every time she made a mistake the voice said again and even when she got it right all the voice said was again. Despite all of this Kimberly Bauer continued on, wanting nothing but to please her teacher Ecliptor.

P Watching them from a monitor the Emperor stood with Victor Drazen. "Impressive Ecliptor is a hard taskmaster, but she is learning fast" Drazen said.

P "Ecliptor is an impressive teacher, he's trained Astronema in every universe going and if you look Karone is a formidable warrior. By the time he is finished with the girl she will be unstoppable our weapon against the Power Rangers" the Emperor said.

P "And I will have my revenge against Jack Bauer as his daughter becomes a killer" Drazen said.

P "Indeed and the pleasure I will get from seeing the Rangers having to kill an innocent girl is most gratifying" Caris said.

P The three evil beings watched as there new instrument of destruction continued her training to be the warrior they wanted.

P Back on Earth in Angel Grove, the Rangers welcomed the new team in a customary style of a barbeque. While Jason and Rocky had commandeered the barbecue itself, the others milled around chatting with their friends, or just watching the world go by. Tommy and Katherine were sat near the barbeque talking to Rachel and myself who were also joined by the newest Rangers.

P "So Nicole how does it feel to be the newest Ranger" Katherine was asking.

P Nicole fingered the shiny, brand new communicator that Billy had given her less than 24 hours previously and then replied. "It feels odd, but right in a way, like it's the thing that has been missing from me all my life, guess that sounds kind of odd".

P "Not to me, if not for my destiny to be a Ranger, I don't think I would have had the life I've had, I certainly wouldn't have met Rachel and had the life I have now" I answered.

P "I'd like to think we would have met sweetheart, after all we were meant to be" Rachel said.

P I turned and rested my head on her own and whispered to her, which caused a smile to cross her face.

P "If you two are going to get all mushy, can I leave now" Dulcea asked.

P "No, leaving while Rachel and I are being mushy, is a punishable by death offence" I said laughing.

P "If it is then kill me" Dulcea said sticking her tongue out at me.

P "Anyway why is it you always make comments about me and Rachel being all affectionate but you don't anybody else" I asked.

P "Simple you two are more easy to embarrass" Dulcea said laughing.

P "Back to a more serious subject, Adam have you made a decision about what Zordon asked you" Tommy said.

P "What decision?" Daisy asked.

P "He asked me if I would look after you five girls as the teams mentor" I explained.

P "Why won't Zordon mentor us, himself?" Lizzie asked

P "He feels that the time has come for him to step back a little from the role as mentor. He wants the senior Rangers now to act us mentors to new Ranger teams as they come along. He asked me as the most experienced Ranger to be the 1st one to be a mentor" I explained.

P Have you said yes?" Hermione asked.

P "I said I needed time to think about it, this is a big decision, being responsible for you kids is a big step" I answered.

P "But you do it already as the overall leader of the Rangers" Daisy said.

P "That's slightly different, this time I'm responsible for all of you guys solely and that's what's different" I said.

P "I know what you mean, Zordon has asked me to do the same thing as well with this team that may come into operations in the near future" Tommy added.

P "Really sweetie you never mentioned that to me" Katherine responded slightly surprised.

P "Again like Adam, it's a big step and this time it would be strangers rather than a team that has come into the fold like the Orb Rangers have" Tommy explained.

P "So what is the set of powers you're going to be using" Rachel asked.

P "They're a new set of powers based on the original Morphin powers, though this won't be coins, they're going to be gems" Tommy said.

P "Well we've moved away from the old days of the coins, so something new is always good" I said.

P "So when is the wedding going to happen?" Rachel said.

P "Well that's the good news, one month from today I shall be walking down the aisle" Kat said.

P "Way cool, taken a long time for you do this, but aren't you afraid of interruption," Daisy asked.

P "Talked to Zordon, we're going to have protection, the Time Force Rangers and Lightspeed team will be standing guard for the duration of the day so we shouldn't have too many problems" Tommy said.

P "There you've done it now, jinxed the whole thing by saying that" I said jokingly.

P Kat at that leaned over and put her hand on my head and then said. "Well touch wood nothing will happen".

P Rachel laughed and so did Tommy and Kat as I pulled a face. "Well when you're finished making fun of me, I suggest we get back to the barbeque".

P Rachel linked her arm with Kat's and the two moved off to join the food queue as Tommy and I followed slowly behind.

P "Do you think it's a good idea, the mentor thing I mean" I said.

P "Yeah I do, think about it the amount of experience we've both got and had as Rangers, we can do a lot for the next generation" Tommy suggested.

P "Perhaps, just don't know if I'm a mentor type" I said.

P "Adam the Orb Rangers, already look up to you, so you're half way there, you just have to continue to be there, to advise them" Tommy said.

P "Perhaps, we shall see, lot to think about" I said.

P And that was how it was left, I thought of the decision I would have to make.

P The following day, in the nexus the girl formerly known as Kimberly Bauer continued her training watched by Ecliptor and the Emperor.

P "Its time Ecliptor, send her down to attack Angel Grove" the Emperor suddenly said.

P "She's not finished her training, the Ranger would defeat her easily" Ecliptor replied.

P "Are you that bad at training someone, so sure that all your teaching is worthless, that you are not willing to see how far she has come" the Emperor berated the warrior.

P Ecliptor looked over at him with an angry glare and then back to his new student who had stopped her training to watch. He motioned to her and she came and kneeled in front of her master the Emperor.

P "Now I never get tired of this, having a beautiful girl at my feet. Black Ranger the time has come for you to introduce yourself to the Rangers. You will go to Earth and cause destruction," the Emperor commanded.

P Returning to her feet the girl looked at her teacher and then at her master and nodded, then in black fire she vanished.

P She reappeared on Earth and took in the surroundings. She saw people running towards her, all with smiles on their faces at the appearance of a Ranger. The 1st few people had closed to within a few yards of her when she struck, the blaster at her side was in her hand in an instant and the 1st person dropped to the floor a smoking hole where his chest had been. The crowd stopped and before the first scream could cross a person's lip, another shot dropped another person and another person and then full-blown panic set in and people ran. Its interesting thing panic, when it happens all rational thinking tends to go out the window. As people pushed each other out of the way, in an attempt to get away from this evil Ranger not caring if they knocked someone out of the way and even trampling over the odd person who had fallen in the stampede. The Ranger looked on in cold indifference as she continued to fire into the fleeing crowd striking people who fell and added to the panic.

P Minutes earlier in the Power Chamber the sensors and alarms started screaming.

P "Zordon this isn't right, it can't be right, the sensor have picked up another orb and its here on Earth now" Alpha cried out.

P "Alpha, locate it and bring it up on the Viewing Screen at once" Zordon said.

P Alpha doing as he was told pressed buttons and then on the screen appeared the image of the Black Orb Ranger. Zordon looked on in amazement and then he said. "Alpha alert Adam and the Orb Rangers have them report here at once".

P Alpha didn't reply and hit the appropriate buttons and within minutes the five teenagers and the White Zeo Ranger had arrived.

P "Zordon what's the situation?" I said.

P "Observe the Viewing Globe" Zordon said.

P Turning to look I stopped and took in the situation and then glanced at the five youngsters who were with me. Even as I took in the situation I could hear gasps of horror from the girls as they experienced something they hadn't experienced before and even I who had seen so much before found it difficult to deal with.

P "Zordon who is that?" I finally managed to ask.

P "We are unable to ascertain the identity the Black Ranger, but we can tell you they are female and their power signature is that of an Orb" Zordon answered.

P "No way, there are only like 5 orbs, I had them all when I found them in the cave and then the Daisy one flew off and I only had the four, mine and the others and we all have them" Dulcea said.

P "True, but we have seen it before that there is always one hidden from us or separated and it finds its way into evil hands, we fight the new evil Ranger who we don't know, we find out their identity and eventually we break them free of the spell and they join forces with us" I said.

P The others looked at me like I'd grown a second head and I shrugged and added. "What can I say, been doing this a long time".

P "Indeed however our scans do not detect any spell surrounding this new Ranger, it maybe that he or she is working with the Emperor of their own freewill" Zordon said.

P "You mean someone would willingly join evil and kill people like that. That's crazy" Hermione insisted.

P "Not really, a person could be so messed up they would do anything if someone promised them what they really wanted" Nicole suggested.

P "Still crazy" Hermione said.

P "Crazy or not, that nutball is tearing up the city we need to get out there and stop them" I said.

P "I love this part" Dulcea said enthusiastically.

P I smiled at the enthusiasm I knew though it would soon be crushed by the weight of the responsibility on their shoulders and for that instant I felt sorry for them. Then we morphed into action and off to the city.

P We arrived in chaos and I quickly assessed the situation. "Okay guys, we need to deal with the fires and injured as well as this Black Ranger. Hermione, Daisy, Nicole look after the wounded. Dulcea, myself and Liz we'll try and stop this rampage".

P "Why us?" Hermione asked.

P "Liz and Dulcea are the best fighters of you guys that's why?" I said simply.

P Nicole nodded and grabbing the other two headed off in the other direction. Dulcea turned to face me and I could almost see her expression. "Is that really true?"

P "Yes and no, this Black Ranger looks powerful and Daisy is still my daughter, I'm trying to protect her. Anyway let's get to it," I said.

P "The two fell in behind me and we ran towards the Ranger. Meanwhile nearby in the airspace heading towards Angel Grove a pilot flew her Jet hard and fast.

P "This is Cowgirl, she's handling like a dream, even at top speed and there is no shaking or feeling of losing control" the woman said.

P "Affirmative Cowgirl, this is Flight Control, please make sure you don't push it too hard, Captain Jordan reported problems at the top speed" Flight Control said.

P "Captain Jordan needs to relax and enjoy the ride" Cowgirl said.

P "I'll be sure to pass that onto him" Control said with a bit of humour in his voice. "Cowgirl, abort your current flight path and return to base, Angel Grove is a no fly zone due to a monster attack alert".

P "Acknowledged and understood, however I'm already in airspace, I reckon 30 seconds and I'll be over and past Angel Grove" Cowgirl said.

P Cowgirl, abort now and return to base, that is a direct order" Control ordered.

P "Too late…" Cowgirl's next words were cut out and then all there was dead silence.

P "Control report" a mans voice spoke.

P "We have lost all radar and radio contact with Cowgirl, what are you orders General Stone" Control said.

P The man looked at control and replied. "Find me Captain Jordan, tell him I need to see him now and get a me a Jeep ready to go within the next minute, we're going to Angel Grove".

P The officer saluted and turned back to his panel, intent on carrying out the General's orders.

P Meanwhile minutes earlier the Rangers approached the Black Ranger. The Black Ranger sensing their approach turned to greet them. "So the Power Rangers have arrived, I wondered when you were going to show" she said.

P "Well we're here now and this is going to stop" I said.

P "Oh of course, I'll stop. When your corpses are on the floor before me," she sneered.

P "Big talk, but there is only one of you and three of us" Dulcea said.

P "Numbers mean nothing, it's about power and behold mine" the Black Ranger said.

P We didn't even have time to react as bolts of hard energy struck as and we fell down to the ground hard. I managed to push myself back to a kneeling position and then I saw that even though she had struck a hard blow she wasn't following up, instead she was staring up at something in the sky. And then she leapt up onto a building and around her hands I could see the same energy she had thrown at us minutes ago and then she fired and seconds later there was an explosion and her target was falling towards the ground. I struggled back to my feet and then I saw what had been hit, it was a plane and all I could do is watch helplessly as it fell and then to my surprise it stopped and slowly came to a halt on the ground. I must have looked dumbstruck under the helmet but then I heard a voice in my head. "You forget something," Daisy said.

P And then I knew what I had happened Daisy and her telekinetic ability, but for the moment I put that and my concern for the pilot to one side and looked for the Black Ranger and I couldn't see her at all. I looked for Liz and Dulcea and both were looking around, as was I. And then she was there striking so fast that Dulcea and Liz fell to the floor almost as quickly as they had stood. Then she turned to me and dropping into a stance she beckoned for me to attack her and cautiously I moved towards her, never taking my eyes off of her. I didn't even see it, one minute she was in front of me and the next she was behind me striking me in the back and I fell to the floor and almost immediately I was back to my feet and again she was in front of me.

P "You are too slow old man" the Black Ranger snarled and attacked again. Again I couldn't see her or the blow again and once again I was on the floor.

P "Don't get up Ranger or I will knock you down again and again till you don't get up" she said.

P As I struggled back to my feet I replied. "Well call me stubborn, but I just don't like being told what to do".

P "Well stubborn is good, I will destroy you all, but I think for now I've proved my point, be seeing you Rangers" the Black Ranger said and she was gone.

P I stopped for a minute and waited, believing she would reappear again and strike, but she didn't and I went immediately to see to Dulcea and Liz. "Guys are you okay?" I asked as I approached them.

P "Yeah, but never been hit so hard before in my life" Dulcea said

P "Ditto on that, I mean I've been trained by several people, when I was younger, I thought I was prepared" Liz added.

P "At least you're intact, except for some bruises" I said shaking my head to clear the cobwebs.

P "What about the plane?" Liz asked she said looking around.

P "Daisy and her telekinetic ability, I heard her tell me she'd caught it and brought it safely down. We should go check on the pilot," I said.

P The other two nodded and followed in step with me. When we approached the pilot was on the floor in the seated position, slowly removing their helmet. I was hoping the guy was all right. Then I saw the face of the pilot, and I knew 'guy' was the wrong gender.

P The helmet 'with the name 'Cowgirl' on the top of it was by her side which allowed her blonde hair to flow free. The other Orb Rangers were stood nearby, with the exception of Nicole who stood with her. Both then made their way towards us with the pilot walking with a sense of confidence about her.

P A confidence I found familiar.

P "Thanks for the rescue I guess you're the Boss" she asked walking towards me. As she came closer she seemed more and more familiar to me, as if I should know her from somewhere.

P "Well I'm in charge, never called myself the boss really" I said quietly putting the thought out of my mind.

P "Would we listen to you" Daisy's cheeky response came.

P "Thank you, White Ranger" I replied with a bemused tone of voice. The pilot smiled as if amused by what she was seeing. "Having trouble keeping the troops in line?"

P "No more than usual." I said as the pilot smiled clearly amused by what she was seeing. "If you want there are a few drill sergeants at Edwards that could put them through their paces."

P "I'll get back to you on that." I said as I noticed the identification tag on her flight suit. It read 'Capt. J. Pearlman. USAF'

P "Pearlman!" I replied surprised.

P "Ah read the name tag." the pilot said as she offered her hand in introduction. "I'm Captain Jillian Pearlman. They call me 'Cowgirl.' You're Adam Pearlman, the White Astro Ranger aren't you?"

P "Yes, that would be me" I answered as my mind started spinning. So much started to make sense about this woman. The blonde hair reminded me of Dana. But the bearing and the attitude of this woman reminded me so much of someone else. "What brings you here?" I asked trying to think of something to say, and kicking myself for thinking something so lame.

P "I was flying a test flight near here, when I ended up in Angel Grove airspace and got my plane shot out from under me" she said. "But let's cut to the chase. You're wondering is we could be related don't you?"

P I had to admit I was asking that question. "I've never done a search here in this reality to see if there were other Pearlman's, it just wasn't something I was curious about, after all the different realities we couldn't be related. Could we?"

P "Why not, I mean you might not be related in the normal way, but you might have the same genetic code," Dulcea said. "We could take a sample from the Captain and check it against yours, we have a sample back at the Chamber" She added

P "Sounds kind of fun." Jillian agreed. "It would be kind of nice to see where my family came from other than Texas."

P "Texas?" Hermione asked. Jillian nodded. "Rode horses on the range and everything." Just then a jeep rolled up with three people in it. The driver, some sort of general, and another pilot.

P "Cowgirl!" the pilot said getting out of the jeep as it quickly came to a stop. "Are you okay?"

P "Just fine Highball." Jillian said as the General came up to us. Soon we were introduced to General Stone, and a pilot named Captain Hal 'Highball' Jordan.

P "Captain, it's good to see that you are okay? Now what the hell where you playing at, you were ordered to abort the flight and return to base immediately" General Stone demanded.

P "Sir, even though I had been told of Angel Grove being a no fly zone, I was already in the area and by the time I was informed, I was on top of the battle zone. I had no choice to continue. If I hadn't continued on the current course, I could have likely ended up crashing into a building or something even worse" Jillian replied.

P The General did not like the answer his officer had just given him, but the incident in September last year was still very fresh in everyone's minds. At the point the other pilot who had identified himself as Hal spoke up. "Sir if I may, I think that the Captain did the right thing and from seeing the fights the Rangers have had, she is quite lucky to be alive".

P "You're correct, the main thing is the black box should be intact, we can't have a look at the details of the flight" Stone answered and without so much as a by your leave he stomped off towards the wreckage of the plane.

P "What a nice man" Dulcea remarked.

P "He has his moments" Hal replied.

P "Didn't both those moments end up with you hitting him" Jillian asked.

P Hal managed to look sheepish at this but then replied. "Well, difference of opinion, anyway. He looks like he's ready to leave" Hal said.

P "Guess that means my cue to skidoo" Jillian said.

P "You going to be okay?" I asked my supposed relative.

P "General Stone is a pussycat when he needs to be." Jillian said. "Now get going and see if we're related or not." I smiled under my helmet admiring this woman's attitude. I thought _We have to be related. No one else could have such an attitude. _

P "Well that was cool and did you see Captain Jordan, what a hottie he is?" Nicole said.

P That's it, I know who he is" I said snapping my fingers.

P "He's an air force test pilot, does that help?" Dulcea asked.

P "Helpful, but no. He exists in my universe, well not a real person but a comic book character, same name and same look. Having seen the things that are real here and are not in mine, I think this is another one of those incidents of me meeting someone I sort of know. Hopefully get to talk to him again, see if I'm right," I said.

P "We should go back to the Power Chamber, drop off the sample and see if we can determine what happened to the Black Ranger" Dulcea said.

P Nodding the six of us teleported away, full of questions about the new Ranger and whether in a strange way I was related to the air force pilot we had rescued.

P Across the dimensional gulf, Dana watched Kincaid workout, she had come across in her role as medic to the Rangers to check up on one of her patients, as Kincaid finished his workout she shook her head, slightly annoyed with his attitude.

P Dana watched as Kincaid put his shirt on and shook her head. "I can't believe this. You're just as headstrong as Adam you know that?"

P "Just testing my limits Dana." Kincaid answered. Dana responded with "Your limit's death. And you're pushing that."

P "Maybe so." Kincaid said. "But I have a family to get back to. I mean I just found out that my wife is pregnant again. I have to be there for her." Dana looked at him and the look in his eyes, and knew there was more to Kincaid's drive than just checking on his pregnant wife.

P "Jeff. Your family is all right. You don't need to push yourself like this."

P "Do I?" Kincaid asked. "The Emperor threatened to break the neck of my wife and kill my daughter. He's made this personal. And if I find out that he's done anything to hurt them, there's no place where he can hide from me." Dana sighed realizing that there was no changing his mind, then she wrote out a prescription hoping Kincaid would stick to it, as well as the rehab program she had written up.

P She wondered how far Kincaid could push himself at the rate he was going. His Ranger healing healed all his injuries, but she was still concerned with how far he had been pushing his recovery.

P While she didn't know all the particulars about the Night Powers she knew that they could be like a house of cards. And if Kincaid wasn't careful the house could collapse. She hoped Kincaid knew that too, and hoped that he would just be leaving to care for his family. Somehow she had the feeling he was going to do just that. Mackenzie would see to it.

P "All right. But I've sent your recovery regimen to Mackenzie. I trust she can keep you in line." Kincaid shook his head at Dana and smiled a bit. Just then Dana's communicator went off.

P Dana picked up her communicator and answered. "Dana here I read you."

P "Hey sweetheart." the voice said on the other end. Dana recognized it as the man who had raised her, Captain William Mitchell. "Dad?"

P "How's my adopted daughter?" Captain Mitchell asked. Dana answered. "Same old same old. We're still fighting the Emperor, and some people are still being difficult patients." Dana shot a look in Kincaid's direction. Kincaid shook his head and walked out the sick bay. He had a family of his own to get back to.

P "Probably no more worse off than you were." Captain Mitchell said. "I remember you hated going to the doctor's office as a kid. Now you're looking to become one."

P "I really don't know, I'm supposed to be the medic for the Rangers and no one actually listens to me" she said that in the direction of the retreating Kincaid. "If I can't get grown adults, my team-mates to listen to me, how am I going to get anyone else," She added.

P "The same way you always do, with patience and a lot of stubbornness, you will get them to listen, it will just practise, perhaps that what you should think of this, after all you won't be a Ranger forever" Captain Mitchell said

P "Daddy?" a voice said outside the doorway. A voice that belonged to Dawn. The youngest Mitchell. With her was the Mitchell girls' brother Ryan. "Sweetheart!" Captain Mitchell said upon hearing Dawn's voice. "Hey sweetie. How are you doing as Yellow Morphin?"

P "I'm getting by.' Dawn answered. "You hear the news? About Tommy and Kat?"

P "And I wouldn't miss it for the world." Captain Mitchell answered. "Is Ryan there?"

P "Hey dad." Ryan said. Captain Mitchell asked how he and Hannah were getting along. "I... I'm not sure. We seem to be at an empass right now. And it doesn't help that Paul... may have some feelings for her too."

P "You'll work it out." Captain Mitchell said. "I just called to let you know that Angela and I will be in Angel Grove by the end of the week. We can have a family get together then. Just the four of us."

P "And Joel will get to spend some time with his wife." Dana said with a mischievous smile. She still had a hard time thinking Miss Fairweather as 'Angela', let alone as 'Mrs. Rawlings.' But Joel's persistence had won the day and the two connected. '"I look forward to seeing you dad."

P "That goes double for me." Dawn said. Ryan also added "I'll see you soon dad."

P "Take care kids." Captain Mitchell said as he signed off. In his office in the Lightspeed tower Captain Mitchell sat in thought about all that was happening. Two Rangers were getting married, and there were rumblings in some circles about something big happening and the Emperor being part of it. He didn't now what it was, but he knew it was going to be big. Yet he had no clues as to what was coming or how to stop it.

P Deciding he was not going to push himself to exhaustion Captain Mitchell left his office and descended down the elevator to where his car was waiting. Along the way he said goodbye to two Lightspeed support staff as he brought out his keys and inserted them into his car lock.

P The two support staff workers were the last to see Captain Mitchell alive as his car exploded in a white hot ball of flame. Captain Mitchell was caught in the explosion as the shockwave threw him back. Flames dancing around his clothes. The support staff tried to use their Lightspeed emergency training to save their commander. But it was to no avail.

P Captain William Mitchell...was dead. Killed not by a monster or anything they had faced in the years past, but by a car bomb, one of the support staff turned away in horror over what happened and they saw a figure in the distance, a figure in black that disappeared as quickly as they had appeared, as if they had never been there at all

P In the nexus Drazen watched with some satisfaction over what had just happened, however his companions held different expressions. Ecliptor looked disdainful of what had just occurred, Caris on the other hand looked delirious happy with the results and the Emperor just looked disinterested.

P "This was cowardly and disrespectful, not a warriors death" Ecliptor stated.

P "Stop being bound by that pathetic code of yours, death is good especially when it hurts the Rangers and believe me this will" Caris answered him.

P "You should have let me go, I would have slain him face to face, my victim seeing his killer" Ecliptor replied.

P "It doesn't matter, whether it was by a hand or by remote, the conclusion is the same a Ranger family member is dead and the hurt that will follow will hurt them all" the Emperor said.

P "And it is not the end, my agents are ready to strike again and again, the Rangers may be okay themselves, but there state of mind will not be" Drazen replied.

P "Indeed and anything that puts the Rangers in a state that I can destroy them easily makes me very pleased" the Emperor said as he turned to Black Annie. "You did well bring Drazen back, very well indeed and as a token of my gratitude you may have anything it is within my power to grant" he said to her.

P "There is something, Drazen has plans to attack other family members of the Rangers, I would like the Pink Morphin Rangers cousin, while I am not old, I would like a protégé, someone to pass on all I have learnt in the studies as a mother would to her daughter. I will mould her into the perfect weapon" Black Annie replied.

P "But what of Kimberly Bauer, surely your talents have already made her the perfect warrior" the Emperor asked.

P "Yes and no, because of the urgent need for a warrior to combat the Rangers, I only overlaid her existing personality with a new, more subservient one. The real Kim Bauer is in there locked away watching helplessly as her body commits atrocity after atrocity and isn't able to do anything. It's quite like watching a horror movie where you see the stupid teenager in the haunted house and the creature is behind them, the viewer screams at the screen for the idiot to get out of there but they can't be heard and can't stop what happens and for Bauer that is exactly what is happening" Black Annie explained.

P "Interesting, but if her true personality is there, doesn't that mean she can get free of our control?" Caris asked.

P "Yes, but after the things she's already done and will do, would you be in a fit state to do anything" Black Annie said.

P "I suppose not, she seems like someone who would crack and break under pressure, even if she does get free of our control she will be useless to the Rangers" Caris said.

P "But not to us, if she does get free of the new personality, you will bring her back her and perform the same personality overwrite on her that you plan for the Hart brat. I will not lose a powerful weapon," the Emperor stated.

P "As you wish my lord, now I should go and retrieve the girl before Drazen's men kill her" Black Annie said.

P "Black Annie, Ecliptor will go and retrieve her for you" the Emperor said and then he turned to face Ecliptor. "Bring her here, as long as she is still alive and all limbs intact I don't care what condition she is in. While Black Annie is in charge of this project, I want you to work with her and see to the physical training of the girl, just as you have done with the Black Ranger. I want this new acquisition to be trained in every martial art, every form of fighting known to man, across the galaxy. Yes Annie she will be yours, but you work for me" the Emperor finished.

P Black Annie opened her mouth as though to protest, but instead she merely nodded and then Ecliptor disappeared to do as his master had ordered.

P "Drazen give him five minutes and give the order" the Emperor said to him and then he turned to the Black Ranger. "Go to places you are most likely be seen by our intended victims, I want them to know you are behind it, everything is happening at your command".

P "I understand my master, I will bring the Rangers to their knees" the Black Ranger said as she teleported away.

P "Excellent, she will witness the destruction of those who may someday be her allies and even then when she is free of my control she will be destroyed and have no choice but to work for me, either way I win" the Emperor laughed.

P Back on Earth, Drazen's men acted and the Rangers families paid. It didn't take long for the Rangers to be summoned to the Power Chamber. Adam arrived with Daisy next to him and he had barely materialised when he went to his sister's side and hugged the crying girl.

P "Dana I am so sorry, your father was a good man" even as I said it, it sounded so lame and stupid.

P Dana nodded and I stepped away to hug Dawn who was being comforted by Ryan and Dulcea

P "Zordon, our families are under attack." Jason said.

P "I know Jason." Zordon said. "I have been receiving the reports." Zordon closed his eyes as he thought of those that had already died. Captain Mitchell killed by a car bomb. Mr. Collins taken out by a sniper. The Kwan family killed in their own home when their home exploded. Kimberly's Cousin Kelly missing, but from the state of living room and blood there, it was more than likely she was dead, Zack's Brother Curtis. Jason's Cousin Jeremy. Aisha's parents. Tanya's parents. Angela Rawlings killed in a lab accident. Zordon's mind turned to the word 'accident' as if believing what was happening was far from an accident.

P "Rangers I express sorrow for your losses. This avenue of attack I did not expect."

P "Did not expect?" Rocky asked angrily. "You did not expect this?"

P "Rocky calm down." Chris said. "Zordon what do you mean?"

P "He means that in the past." Rita said. "We always resorted to kidnapping and placing in the dark dimension. Never something along these lines. Exploding cars, lab accidents, homes being destroyed. These are Earth based attacks."

P "Terror attacks." Nicole said. We all turned to look at Nicole wondering what she meant. "These attacks are terrorist orchestrated."

P "Terrorists?" Dawn asked. "My father was killed by terrorists?"

P "I'd say so." Nicole said. "What I can't figure out is why. Why this method of attack?"

P "I'd say that the Emperor is trying to change strategies." Zedd said. "He figures the old methods aren't working, so he's going with a new approach. A means that you wouldn't see coming."

P "How do you know it's the Emperor?" Liz asked. Zedd sighed hesitant to give the answer, but he felt the Rangers deserved to know. "Eyewitness accounts had shown that at the sight of each accident there was a figure standing not far away. Some sort of woman dressed in black."

P "The Black Ranger." I said under my breath. Zedd nodded.

P "How could she do this?" Kimberly asked with tears in her eyes. Tears mourning the loss of her Uncle Steve and Cousin Kelly. "How could she kill the ones we love?"

P "We don't know that it is her." I said. Everyone turned to me expecting me to explain…. and quickly. So I did.

P "Sighting has the Black Ranger at each 'accident' site." I bit on the word 'accident' indicating that I didn't believe they were accidents either. "Those appearances were just a sign indicating who is really responsible for these attacks."

P "The Emperor." Tommy said. I nodded.

P "We all know he's involved in this, and he's changed the rules of the game. We need to find out what the rules are, and how best to fight them." Everyone nodded as I turned to Nicole. "You said they were terror attacks right? Is there an agency or something we can contact?"

P "Yeah, Counter Terrorist Unit. CTU. They're based in Washington." Nicole said.

P "Can you talk to them? Maybe ask your father to go through channels?" Nicole nodded and teleported out. She had work to do, and had to see if her family was okay.

P "In the meantime each of us gets in contact with whatever relatives we can. Tell them to get clear. Reveal secrets only if you must." Everyone nodded and teleported out. One however teleported to a whole new area.

P In the desert Kendrix looked out to see where her 'guest' was. She didn't have to wait long as the Black Ranger appeared out of the shadows. Kendrix turned and felt a surge of fear as she saw the evil warrior.

P "This was not part of the deal." Kendrix said. "No one was supposed to get killed."

P "The deal has been altered. Pray it is not altered any further." The Black Ranger said. Kendrix scowled as she brought up her morpher and gave her Morphing call. "GO GALACTIC!!!"

P Nothing happened.

P "GO GALACTIC!!!"

P Still nothing.

P The Black Ranger then laughed as Kendrix grabbed her sword. It was too hot to touch, as it seemed to be repelled by her now. Looking down at her wrist her morpher was disintegrating. The Black Ranger's laughter filled the air.

P "What's the matter? No longer worthy of your powers?" The sneer filled the air as Kendrix became uncomfortable. Black Ranger walked forward and placed a package by Kendrix's feet. Opening it was a new morpher and Quasar Saber. Both fakes.

P "These will draw away any suspicion. They also have a small charge in case you need it for morphing." Kendrix glared as she looked at the fake morpher and saber, then at the Black Ranger. "Why?"

P "Ask yourself that." The Black Ranger said. "You were the one that made the deal. Now you are in so deep there's no hope for you." The Black Ranger then turned and walked away leaving Kendrix alone with her tears. Then she too walked away. Her mind turned to the deal she made and how far she had fallen.

P The Pink Quasar Saber was left in the desert sands, until in a flash of pink it took to the sky one more time. Destination unknown.

P "Back at the loading docks for the latest space shuttle to Mirinoi a man watched as two figures loading bags into the shuttle, the last few were just going in now and then they were all gone. While one of the men wandered off the other walked towards the watcher.

P "It's done, the 1st one is well hidden and undetectable by the Mirinoi scanners, our man knows what to do, in 48 hours he will detonate. The second one is primed to go off ten minutes after arrival time; it should take out anything within a 2 mile radius and make it uninhabitable". The man said.

P "Well done, the people of Mirinoi will be cut off and helpless and just as they come to the realisation of the 1st bomb a second will completely destroy them" The watcher said.

P "So do I get my money" the man asked.

P "No I'm afraid not, just death" the watcher replied

P The man didn't have time to react as one shot to the head killed him instantly and then Victor Drazen stepped from the shadows and surveying the dead body and the chaos soon to erupt he laughed before vanishing.

P "After teleporting with Daisy back to her home and checking on her parents, I returned home, the past couple of days had been physically and emotionally draining and I wanted nothing but to see my fiancée and beautiful children. As I came into the lounge I saw Rachel sat on the sofa quietly talking to Dana, rather than disturb them, I went into our bedroom to look at the twins, I was surprised the light was already on, stepping in I wasn't surprised to see Lizzie in there, but I was surprised to see Dawn. Both looked up as I entered the room, I didn't speak and instead stepped over to join them at the crib.

P "They look so peaceful, like they don't have a care in the world" Dawn said.

P "Of course they don't they're like not even one" Lizzie replied.

P I let a small chuckle past my lips. "I wish that I didn't have this life, the danger is there, and that someone will find out about me and my other life and decide to strike at them. But then now that they're here I can't imagine a world without them in it" I said.

P "At least you still have family, mine has decreased, I lost my mother and now I've lost my father all I have left is my brother" Dawn said sounding very bitter.

P I glanced over at her and saw the anger and pain in her and I went over and pulled her into a hug as I said. "You have Dana and you have me, I know we're not related but Dana is your sister and that makes you part of my family".

P For a second she pulled away and the tears flowed and I pulled her back into a hug and held her as the tears flowed possibly for the 1st time since hearing the news about her father.

P Hogwarts, Hermione stood atop the parapet looking over the grounds of the school. Tears coming down her face as she thought of the losses everyone were facing. She also wondered if her parents were okay, but Dumbledore was unable to find an answer.

P "Hermione?" Harry Potter asked coming up to his friends' side. Ron Weasley was with him.

P "Hey Harry, Sorry I'm not good company." She answered

P "I know." Harry said. "I just wish there was something I could do."

P "I'm not sure there is." Hermione said. "Families attacked, murdered. And none of us have a way to stop it."

P "Hermione don't give up." Ron said. "Maybe there are still survivors. Maybe we can bring them here. They'll be safe at Hogwarts."

P "Ron do you know what you're asking?" Hermione said looking at Ron with daggers in her eyes. "You're asking us to violate the cardinal rule. Not to disclose Hogwarts to Muggles."

P "Some Muggles already know Ron." Harry said. "But it's not a general knowledge. And that is something Dumbledore wishes to avoid."

P "But your families…." Ron said. "They'd be safe here."

P Just then the train to Hogwarts was coming. It came over the hill making its way to the station. On board were several students who went into town on a field trip. Mostly first year students. Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at the young arrivals coming for a few seconds before being horrified by the next sight.

P The train exploded. The engine burst into a white-hot ball of flame that seemed to take the cars with them. So many children…. dead.

P "NO!!!!!!" Hermione shouted. "NOT HERE!!! NOT HERE!!!!"

P Hagrid was already making his way to the wreckage with a rescue party hoping to see if there were survivors. Hermione, Harry and Ron watched in horror as Harry wondered if Voldemort was not responsible for this. A means to get to him.

P "Uhhh Harry? Hermione?" Ron said as he pointed off to the distance. Hermione looked at the figure dead on, and knew who was watching them. Standing across from them on a nearby rock ledge was the Black Ranger.

P "This was a message." Hermione said. "A message for me."

P "A message?" Harry asked horrified. "What kind of message involves the murder of children?"

P "A message that says 'no one is safe'." Hermione said deadpan. "Not even Hogwarts." With that she turned away and fled leaving a shattered Ron and Harry behind. Ron desperate to say something that would comfort his girlfriend and Harry thoughts of how evil was going to be part of his life in some way and he wished he could banish the evil, but it wasn't for him to do so, it was for Hermione and her friends.

P The Emperor strode down the corridor in the direction of the screams and even his evilness was stunned by the strength of them and he had second thoughts Black Annie. Entering the room the screams had now ended and replaced by quiet whimpering. The object of the screaming the cousin of the original Pink Ranger was strapped into a chair her eyes had been taped open and she was watching a screen. He turned to face it and watched as the Rangers destroyed property and life every time they appeared.

P "Do you like my imagery" a voice suddenly said.

P The Emperor jumped slightly and turned to look for the source of the voice and saw Black Annie stood in the background. "Its interesting, what have you actually done?"

P "While magic is my domain, I have used something more simple this time, simple television footage of Ranger fights over ten years and 2 dimensions has provided me with enough material to doctor it into appearing that the Rangers are evil and all the death and destruction is caused by them" Black Annie explained.

P "What good will that help turning her to our cause, why not use a spell?" the Emperor asked.

P "Two reasons, if I did so, it would be possible that she would break free of my control either by herself or with help, if I break her mentally first, then the spell will have a more permanent effect and be unbreakable. As well as the imagery, I am using a spell upon the girl, which makes her more suggestible to anything I want to tell her" Black Annie explained.

P "For example?" the Emperor asked.

P "I have told her that everything she knew about the Power Rangers is a lie and what she is watching is the truth. And though it is painful to watch she must, so she can be prepared to help the real forces of good destroy them and free her planet. She has insisted on watching it over and over again until it is part of her. What she doesn't know I have used magic to place a subliminal message in there" Black Annie continued.

P "Such as?" the Emperor again inquired.

P "That the Power Rangers are evil and must be destroyed of course. Once she has that implanted, I will play specially provided files on each of the Rangers, it will allow her to memorise their fighting styles, their strengths and weakness" Black Annie finished.

P "Excellent, once it is all hardwired into her brain, you will hand her over to Ecliptor for training, she may have the mental skills to destroy the Rangers after your treatment, and I want her to have the physical skills" the Emperor commanded.

P "As you wish, now if you will excuse me, I must continue" Black Annie said.

P The Emperor nodded and Black Annie watched as he went and listened until his footsteps had faded into nothing and then she moved back to her newest plaything and leaning over so she could whisper into her new subject's ear. "Kelly, this instruction is to be remembered and only carried out upon my command, do you understand?"

P Despite the agony of what she was going through Kelly spoke. "Yes my mistress, your word is my action".

P "Yes it is, at my command and if it becomes necessary, you will kill the Emperor and Caris, do you understand?" Black Annie said.

P Kelly replied. "Yes mistress at your command the Emperor and Caris will die".

P Black Annie laughed and allowed the magic she was now using to continue to power her words of treachery, not just into Kelly's ears, but the message became part of the imagery she now watched. Black Annie stepped away and knew that her time was coming soon the Rangers would be gone and she could work her own magic with her perfect warrior at her side at the heels of the Emperor

P Back on Earth, many of the Rangers had slept little due to the events of the previous day, most woke believing that there was more to come. Adam had arisen early and gone to the Power Chamber, partly to see how the situation was with attacks and partly to find out the results of the DNA tests.

P "Adam, good morning I did not expect you so early" Zordon said.

P "I couldn't sleep, thought I'd come here and see what is happening?" I answered.

P "You just want the test results" Zedd said.

P "Am I that transparent" I asked.

P "A little" Zedd replied.

P "I feel bad about wanting to know and what this could mean, especially when everyone else is losing family" I said.

P "Don't be, not everyone gains a chance to find new family" Zedd replied.

P "In answer to your question, the test results do confirm it, you are related to the Captain, there is differences in your genetic makeup but you are cousins, in every side of the word" Alpha said.

P "How is that possible, we're from different realities?" I asked.

P "You are both the same, the thing that shows you are different is a dimensional tag for want of a better word. It appears in all of the Rangers from your universe, Jillian has the same tag. It is something that we cannot explain, perhaps some of your relatives came to America many years ago and somehow ended up in our universe and that is how" Zordon explained.

P "Now this is a lot to take in, still getting used even 18 months on, that I have a baby/twin sister I never knew about and now a cousin and with everything that is going on, it's a lot to take in" I said.

P "Life is never easy, you need to take those curveballs and move with them" Zedd said.

P "Curveballs!!! If that's a baseball reference forget it, I'm British and proud of it" I jokingly replied.

P "So what are you going to do?" Alpha asked.

P "I'm going to Edwards Air Force base and see my cousin, tell her the news" I said.

P With that I teleported out, I reappeared near the entrance to the base, where two guards had at my sudden arrival where pointing guns at me. In a non-threatening manner I walked up to them and said. "Hey guys, I'm looking for Captain Jillian Pearlman, is she here?"

P "Captain Pearlman is on base, yes and you are" one guard asked carefully.

P "I'm her cousin, well just found out I'm her cousin, I'd like to tell her that" I said.

P Neither of the guards seemed to believe me or be willing to believe me, but after what seemed like a stare down, they were interrupted by a jeep pulling up, in it was Hal Jordan one of the other Air Force people from yesterday and someone I had figured out who he was.

P "Captain Jordan, its good to see you again, is it possible for you to take me to see Jillian," I asked.

P Jordan didn't even hesitate and replied. "Hop in, guys I'll take responsibility for our guest".

P The guards looked dubious but nodded and I hopped aboard, we drove in silence for a few minutes and then Jordan stopped the jeep. "You are probably wondering, why I let you in".

P "Well since you've met me, I'm guessing you know I'm not some psycho" I replied flippantly.

P "Indeed White Ranger, I know who you are what you do," Jordan said.

P "So you know my not so secret identity Captain," I replied.

P "Indeed, I've been watching you and your friends for years now, both in civilian and as Rangers. You've done some good work, I'm impressed and it's Hal" Jordan said.

P "Thanks I think, why are you telling me all of this?" I asked.

P "Because, despite what my bosses think, considering recent events I believe I should reveal my other identity to you and tell you I'm here to help" Hal replied.

P "Well I'm sure I'll be pleased to have Green Lantern on our side and watching our backs" I said.

P I could see the surprise on his face and so I continued. "In my world, you Hal Jordan are a comic book character who is an Air Force Pilot, but also Green Lantern. Went rogue, turned evil, died, became the spirit of vengeance, got reborn and here we are".

P Hal had turned quite pale at my brief explanation of his life and I knew I was on the money and what had happened in comics had happened here and now.

P "And all this is, was in comics in your world" Hal asked.

P "Yep, your one of the more popular characters they have, when you went bad and they brought in Kyle Rayner a lot of fans did not like it at all. But that's enough, knowing Green Lantern has our backs is a comfort, but what did you mean observing us" I asked.

P "When you 1st appeared, no-one was sure who you were, so my bosses the Guardians, asked me to observe you and I have done so, since the beginning. I've kept an eye on you as Rangers and your civilians lives, I know that was an invasion of privacy, but once I realised you were a force for good, the Guardians wanted me to find out more about you and so I spied on you for them, watched you in your everyday lives. I stopped after a while, I realised it was wrong for me to intrude on your privacy like that and for that I apologise" Hal explained.

P "Well, that's nice, you've spied on us, I hope not everything" I said sarcastically.

P Hal either ignored or didn't notice the sarcasm. "I only observed you when you were in public, inside your houses I didn't. The fact is there are some things even I won't do".

P "That's good to know, wouldn't like you spying on me in the shower" I said laughing.

P "I wouldn't like it either" Hal replied a hint of amusement.

P "So why are you revealing this to me now" I asked.

P "The events of recent have made me speak to the Guardians, to approach you with an offer" Hal explained.

P "What offer?" I asked intrigued.

P Hal reached into a pocket and pulled out an object and in his hand was the Green Lantern ring. My mouth must have dropped, because Hal looked on in amusement.

P "You want me to be a Green Lantern, are you kidding?" I asked.

P "Of all the Rangers, the Guardians have decided you are the most likely choice to be Green Lantern. You don't have to say yes now, you can mull it over, meanwhile I had better to get you to Jillian".

P I nodded and still in shock of the offer, it was something I had dreamt about while a kid and reading the comics, but to know they were real and be offered the chance to be something most kids would take the opportunity to do this. I had barely thought about what I was going to say to Jillian with everything that was going on and what Hal had just offered me.

P "Hey cousin" Jillian said.

P I almost jumped out of the seat, so distracted by the offer.

P "Did I startle you" Jillian asked.

P "Sorry, I was miles away, thinking of what I could say to you, we got the results of the test, it would appear you are my cousin in every sense of the word" I answered.

P Jillian opened her mouth and seemed very taken aback, by my words and then my explanation of it all.

P "Wow I wasn't expecting that, I mean I expected something like we're just the same name, totally weird" Jillian replied.

P "It is and as much as I would love to meet and get to know my new family, I have to get back, I'm not sure if your aware of all the things going on. The Rangers family have been attacked and we've lost many family members. So I need to get back," I explained.

P "That's okay, I know how to get in touch with you now and I'd love to find out if there is more family I have" Jillian said.

P "Yeah you do, a whole family back in the other reality, plus the family that is here as well including a sister I only found out about a 18 months ago. But really we'll chat properly later" I said.

P With a nod I teleported out and back to the Chamber, when I got there were other Rangers already there and others teleporting in, including Rachel.

P "Hey sorry, I didn't wake you before I left, you looked so peaceful I couldn't disturb you" I explained.

P Rachel leaned over and punched me in the arm before replying. "Don't do it again".

P I grimaced at that and just looked at her; her response was to smile and walk away.

P "I am one lucky man" I said to myself and then I turned to Zordon's tube. "What is the situation?"

P Zordon didn't get chance to reply as. "Rangers." Goldar said coming up with a tone of sadness in his voice. "I think you should see this."

P The image on the viewing globe had shown a reporter outside what looked to be Angel Grove High. In the background were police and EMT's working to keep the public away as the reporter, Becky Carlson, gave her report.

P "Tragedy struck as students at Angel Grove High attending their extra curricular activities were killed today due to an exposure to what officials say is a weaponized nerve agent. Investigators are concluding that the nerve gas, a version of the deadly Centox Nerve Gas, was released into the air filtration system and spread throughout the school. Students that stayed after school, including faculty members like Principal Kaplan, and history teacher Miss Appleby are reported among those deceased."

P "Mr. Kaplan? Miss Appleby? Dead?" Skull asked. But the report was not over yet.

P "This attack is in conjunction with two other attacks that took place recently. One at the Angel Grove Youth Centre where the proprietor, a man named Ernie, as well as co-manager Jerome Stone of the Angel Grove PD, along with several patrons were killed due to exposure to the same nerve agent. The second at the establishment known as 'the Surf Spot' where patrons, as well as the establishment manager Adele, are reported among the dead."

P "Ernie?" Billy asked not sure that he could believe what he had just heard. The other Morphin Rangers sharing that disbelief.

P "Lt. Stone?" Bulk said in similar disbelief, Skull and the Zeos by his side.

P "Adele?" Andros asked as the Astro Rangers stood with him. Everyone mourning the loss of his or her friends, as well as innocents caught by the Emperor's wrath. Goldar then turned off the screen not wishing to expose the Rangers to more grizzly news.

P The Rangers all split into their separate groups, some of those who were more familiar with those most recently announced dead and remembered

P Alison cried off in the corner as Carlos went to her side. "Alison?" he asked.

P "Carlos I'm sorry." She said. "It's just that. I just get my parents back after being away for so long. And now they're gone again. Murdered."

P Carlos and Alison leaned forward and kissed. Off in the distance Ashley sensed the emotions her sister was giving off and smiled a little. "Well it's about time sis." She said knowing how her sister and Carlos felt about one another and how close they had gotten since she had been returned to her family, she just wished the timing was a little better though, but maybe a sign of something new was what was needed, that not everything was lost.

P Karone had wandered off, she had this funny feeling about what was going on and she wasn't surprised when her communicator beeped. Before answering she ducked out of the main chamber and into the corridor, unseen by the other except for one. Karone stopped and then, "Yes?" Karone asked into the comm. link. The voice on the other end said, "You recognize my voice. Don't use my name." Karone nodded as she recognized the voice on the other end. It was Ecliptor.

P "I am aware of the attacks on your friends and families. Meet me at the alley behind the Angel Grove docks. And come alone. No one else other than you can be there." The signal then cut out and Karone decided that she would go. But not as alone as her teacher would think.

P In the Night Rangers universe, the Night Ranger version of Karone was taking it easy, though they were aware of what was going on in their friends universe, Zordon had insisted on them staying as back up and so she continued with her plans. She had just started to drift back to sleep, when her communicator beeped. She answered and was surprised to hear her own voice come back from the communicator. And she listened to what her counterpart had to say and without hesitation agreed to her plan.

P As soon as that conversation was over, she activated her communicator and spoke to her other counterpart, the girl now known as Veronica and she too agreed to the plan without hesitation. Karone grinned as she knew she was taking backup, just no-one else but herself. Then she slipped back into the main chamber, so intent on her mission, she didn't notice the hidden figure standing in the shadows.

P In two streaks of purple and a streak of white Karone, Night Karone and Veronica arrived at the meeting place where Ecliptor told them he would be. At the end of the alleyway stood the being that had been the girl's trainer in so many universes. "I told you to come alone."

P "You also said no one else should come but me." Karone said. "No one else is here except for me, and me and me."

P "What do you want Ecliptor?" Night Karone asked following up on Karone's statement. "And don't try anything."

P "If you think one of us is bad try three." Veronica said next.

P Ecliptor nodded as he looked at the Karone triplets. "I know of the cowardly attacks the Emperor has launched against you and your loved ones. Especially the recent ones on Mirinoi and KO-35."

P "Mirinoi and KO-35?" Karone asked fearing what had happened.

P "The Emperor sent several devices called suitcase nukes. One to each planet. They set them in heavily populated areas and detonated them." Ecliptor explained.

P "But the radiation. It will kill thousands if not millions." Night Karone said in horror.

P "And that's on Mirinoi alone." Veronica added. "They've never had to deal with such a horrifying weapon."

P "And the Emperor knows that." Ecliptor said. "The place where the colony was to be. Many will be dead or sick within days."

P The three Karone's turned and shed tears not allowing Ecliptor to see. They were told tears were signs of weakness, and she would never let Ecliptor see what he thought of as weakness. But the body count from all the attacks before, including the ones in Mirinoi and KO-35 compelled them to show emotion for those that died.

P "This has to stop Ecliptor. The car bombs, the nerve gas, the suitcase nukes. No more of it." Karone insisted

P "I agree." Ecliptor said. "That is why I will tell you where the next attack will be. Hopefully if you thwart that that will buy you a reprieve so you can find a better way to defeat this avenue of attack."

P "Where is it?" Night Karone asked.

P "Edwards Air Force Base." Ecliptor said. "They will be going after the White Ultimate Ranger's newfound cousin next, as well as anyone around her."

P "Will the Black Ranger be there?" Veronica asked.

P "Most likely." Ecliptor said. "As the Emperor has been posting her at each attack site as a sort of greeting."

P "A greeting?" all three asked as if not believing that that was what the Emperor had called the bouts of mass murder that recently happened. Veronica then decided, "Maybe we should give them a greeting of our own."

P "Sounds good to me." Night Karone said. Karone however raised her hand and said, "No, you had better get back to your universe. Stay as a back up in case we need you." Night Karone let out a breath and reluctantly agreed.

P "Now you must leave." Ecliptor said. "I've been away for too long as it is. Any longer there will be suspicion."

P "Ecliptor you don't have to go." Karone said. "If you hate the Emperor's tactic so much leave him and join us."

P "No my princesses." Ecliptor said with a sorrow in his voice. "I am dedicated to the cause of evil. That is where my allegiance lies. I will leave you with this warning though." Ecliptor then turned to look at his three protégés'. One he trained himself, the other two by alternate versions of him.

P "The Black Ranger is trained by me. I teach her just as I have taught you. But unlike me there are others that 'train' her for their own ends."

P The three Karone's then nodded as if understanding. Especially when they picked up on Ecliptor's bite on the word 'train'. "Good luck my princesses." Ecliptor said as he teleported out and back to the Emperor's castle.

P In the castle Ecliptor appeared in a corner where he hoped he would not have drawn suspicion. In the shadows however someone was watching.

P The Karone's reappeared inside the Chamber and quickly explained the situation.

P "Right we'd had better get there and make sure nothing happens to Jillian or anyone on that airbase at all" I said.

P "Rangers be careful, undoubtedly the Black Ranger will be there, capture her if you can, if we can reverse the spell, we will gain an ally" Zordon said.

P I nodded and we teleported out almost immediately, we appeared in the airbase seconds later and within minutes soldiers had shown up, there guns all pointed at us.

P "I guess there is no point in saying, take us to your leader" Rocky quipped.

P "Monkey Boy, keep the jokes for later" I said, tossing a looking his direction. "Sorry to startle you, we have reason to believe that this airbase will be the next target for the Black Ranger and the forces of the Emperor" I explained to the waiting soldiers.

P "They didn't even move, but then it was taken out of their hands as Cogs, Piranhatrons and assorted monsters descended upon the base. "Guys split up and take care of these goons. If you see the Black Ranger, disable don't kill," I yelled before diving into the fight.

P The fight continued for many minutes, monsters falling down beaten, but as I assessed the situation I noticed someone was not here. "Where is Black Ranger?"

P At the Power Chamber Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Rito and Zordon had the same question. There was no sign of the Black Ranger anywhere. "Where is she?" Rito asked.

P The answer came in the form of a shot in Rito's back sending him down to the ground. Zedd, Rita and Goldar turned around and the Black Ranger stood behind them. Alpha screamed "Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi. Intruder alert. Intruder…."

P A bolt of black energy from Black Ranger shorted out the robot sending him spinning into deactivation. "Stupid robot." Black Ranger said as if looking at the little robot in contempt. Goldar then stood as if looking to keep the Black Ranger from Zedd, Rita and Zordon. His sword drawn.

P "You will not get through Black Ranger." Goldar said.

P "As if you have a chance against me." Black Ranger said as she then drew her sword. The sword looked as if it came out of her body and formed into a solid black blade. The two combatants faced against each other and the two launched their strikes as their blades clashed.

P Goldar held his own quite well as he called upon thousands of year's experience. Black Ranger had no such experience to fall back on, but Goldar recognized the style that she was using. He knew it could only have come from Ecliptor. Knowing this Goldar fought with ferocity driving Black Ranger into the shadows. Someplace she wanted to be.

P "Yes Goldar. Stop her." Zedd said. Black Ranger then looked at Zedd and Rita and then looked at Goldar and then did something no one expected.

P Black Ranger seemed to melt into the shadows of the chamber. Her entire body seemed to disappear into the darkness provided by the chamber's illumination. Everyone looked around to see where Black Ranger was now. They didn't have long to wait as hands seemed to come from the wall grabbing Zedd and Rita. Goldar made a move but Black Ranger held the two monarchs in her grip.

P "I can snap their necks in two before you can move. Think about it." Goldar then dropped his blade knowing that he couldn't move while Black Ranger had Rita and Zedd in her hands. "Wise move." She said as she threw Zedd and Rita into Goldar and then delivered a flying side-kick knocking the wind out of all three. Zedd, Rita and Goldar then fell by the side of the injured Rito.

P That left Black Ranger and Zordon.

P "Well Black Ranger. It seems you are mastering your powers quickly as your ability to melt into shadows indicates. But I also sense that this isn't the real you."

P "Oh it's the real me old man." The Black Ranger said. "Stronger, deadlier, not tied down by weakness."

P "It doesn't have to be this way." Zordon said. "Let us help you. We can save you."

P "You seem to think I want to be 'saved'. Made into a weakling like the Rangers? Forget it." She then walked to the console and flipped a series of switches. "They will be too busy saving you."

P "Kimberly…. no…." Zordon shouted as his head faded from the tube sending the Morphin Master into the limbo of the Morphin Grid. She then drew her blaster and destroyed all the consoles and equipment preventing the Rangers from getting to Zordon anytime soon.

P Laughter filled the air as Black Ranger melted into the shadows again leaving wreckage and bodies in her wake. Once she was outside the chamber she teleported back to the Emperor's palace.

P The battle raged on, as we now fought across the length of the airbase taking on everything that the Emperor seemed to be throwing against us and though we weren't in bad shape we were being overwhelmed and the base itself was taking heavy damage.

P I was busy taking on two of the monsters when I heard jet engines and I half turned to see one of the fighter jets coming direct at me at what seemed like a very fast speed, I barely jumped clear as did the pilot and the resulting explosion took the plane and the monsters with it. I turned to go to the pilot who was crawling away from the wreckage, they had obviously not being far enough away and had been caught in the explosion and when I got there, I saw who it was.

P "Jillian, are you crazy, you could have been killed?" I yelled.

P And then I stopped as I realised it was something I myself may have done in a situation like this.

P "Well from what I've seen of your fights, you do some really crazy stuff yourself, so I guess we are real family" she answered.

P Despite everything I laughed as I replied. "Get to safety and thanks".

P Reenergized I rejoined the battle and then I saw the green light and before some of the monsters could react a giant green fist landed on top of them and some people surprised watched on as the fist landed again and again. Soon with the aid of the Green Lantern the fight was over as monsters had fled or being destroyed.

P I was quietly talking with the Lantern thanking him for his help when, I got an urgent beep on my communicator.

P "Power Rangers Dating Service how may I help" I asked jokingly.

P "Adam no jokes, get back here now, it's serious" Kim said.

P The tone in her voice was so serious, that I knew I had to get there immediately so with a hurried goodbye I teleported into the scene of carnage. In one corner was a smashed and broken Alpha 5, in another a dazed and battered Rita, Zedd and Goldar and at the med bay was Rito bleeding and being attended to by Dana. But the biggest thing was no Zordon and most of the consoles in the Chamber were destroyed.

P "Oh shit" I exclaimed.

P In the nexus, the Emperor watched his troops be defeated and he flew into a rage.

P "I don't believe this, those Rangers defeated my forces and easily with the help of that green fool, I must have been betrayed" he screamed.

P "How my lord?" Caris asked.

P "Simple, how else did they know to be there before my monsters showed up, someone here is a traitor" the Emperor said.

P "That is easy my lord, the traitor is right here" Black Annie said.

P As she stepped into the room, behind her came Ecliptor being dragged by two monsters double his size.

P "Ecliptor betrayed you, he told the Karone's of your plan and that is how they were able to be there and stop your victory" Black Annie told him.

P "Ecliptor, why?" the Emperor asked.

P "Because your way of sneak attacks, bombs and hitmen is cowardly, I would see my opponents die as I run them through with a sword, yes I betrayed you but I felt I was doing the right thing, Victor Drazen is not an ally, he will betray you as surely as I have betrayed you now" Ecliptor explained.

P "You are talking nonsense Ecliptor, guards take him away and lock him up" the Emperor ordered.

P As Ecliptor was being carried away the Emperor turned to Black Annie's direction. "You could have kept Ecliptor's secret to yourself."

P "Yes Emperor I could have." Annie said. "I could have used him in a move against you. Had him kill you and taken the throne for myself."

P "Yet you didn't." the Emperor said. "Why?"

P Black Annie smiled. "Curiosity. A very promising sign. It's nice to know that you are not like all the other fools I've been by the side of. I have seen many a ruler be all bluster and beatings as they expect the world to revolve around their will, and be so disappointed when it doesn't."

P The Emperor felt annoyance rise up within him. He would attack Annie if she didn't give him an answer soon.

P "But to answer your question. The answer comes in two parts. Part one; believe it or not I have no desire to rule your empire." This got a look from the Emperor as he wondered what type of woman was before him. Annie quickly explained.

P "I find there is greater power in being a kingmaker than a king. Or in my case a queen. I prefer to work behind the scenes, advising and nurturing rulers through their reigns. The rewards are nearly as great. And the risk far less." The Emperor scowled, as he didn't like being addressed like he was some sort of child.

P "The second part of your answer is this. Evil needs a rallier. Someone that forces can get behind and follow. Someone of great power and strength that they will flock to that person making them an even greater power, Dark Spectre was one such rallier. Others have tried to be. None succeeded."

P "And you are looking to make me this 'rallier?' the Emperor asked.

P "With me by your side there is no one that can stand against you..." Annie smiled. "But do not expect me to be like Caris and worship your greatness every time you hit her. I acknowledge your reign, but don't expect me to be subservient to you."

P The Emperor listened to Annie's words. He had thought about showing her who was in charge, and who was in power. But she had done something the rest of his minions had not truly done.

P She gave him results.

P She salvaged victory out of defeat with the Black Orb creating the Black Ranger. She had seen to a resurrection that led to a series of terror attacks that had the Rangers reeling with losses of family and friends. And the Emperor had a feeling that more was still to come. The Emperor could have struck her down, punished her for her defiance.

P But a part of him smiled as he wondered what else the sorceress had up her sleeve. He couldn't wait to find out. Besides it amused him to keep her around.

P "Well played woman." The Emperor said as he turned to leave. "I look forward to seeing what else you have to offer."

P "You won't be disappointed my lord." Black Annie said as she watched the Emperor depart. She then turned to look at her new protégé' Kelly and smiled. "And if the Emperor moves against me, it's nice to have an 'insurance policy' so to speak."

P Back on Earth, after dealing with the injuries and find out what had happened, I had sent most of the Rangers home to rest and recuperate, Billy, Justin and anyone with the slightest bit of technical knowledge had stayed behind to repair the consoles and get the Chamber operational again, that was the 1st priority and the second and just as important was finding Zordon. Rachel and Daisy had done a telepathic scan to determine he was alive, but unable to contact us, which was at least good news in some way. Later I made a phone call to give an answer the something I had been asked earlier that day. Hal was waiting for me when I teleported onto the rooftop and he was in full Green Lantern uniform.

P "I was beginning to wonder if you were actually going to show up" Hal remarked.

P "Busy day how is Jillian?" I asked.

P "When I left her, she was sleeping, I think she's still pretty freaked out by it all and that's the odd thing knowing how strong she is and too see her freaked out is a bit weird. I'll keep an eye on her for you" Hal said.

P "Thanks I appreciate that, but you didn't come here to talk about Jillian, you wanted my answer," I said.

P "Yes, so what is it going to be, yes or no" Hal asked.

P I took a deep breath and then replied. "I'm sorry, it's a fantastic offer, but I already have a lot of power and responsibility, I don't want to take on anymore than I already have. I mean I've got multiple Ranger powers, a girlfriend and 4 children to think about, just too much to think about by being a Green Lantern, but thank you" I said.

P "I thought you might say no, having observed you before I knew you had a lot on. Well I should tell the Guardians and I keep an eye on Jillian, just know you have an ally out there" Hal said and with that he flew off a green streak across the night sky.

P Watching him go, I smiled knowing I had made the right decision, but knowing that having him as an ally was a greater bonus and no matter how long it took he would make the Emperor pay for his atrocities.

P Interlude

P The mighty ship lay embedded in the mountain, though unlike last time it was unintentional, this time it was intentional. Inside some of the occupants ran about, repairing damaged circuits and areas which were caused by the attack and the very shaky landing. Meanwhile in front of the main computer, Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots spoke to his troops.

P "While the others concentrate on repairs, the rest of you have a most important task. Some of you must go out among the humans and determine the location of the Matrix. The rest of you must explore these strange power readings we noticed in California. They maybe allies or even know where the Matrix is" Prime explained.

P "We'll get on it right away Prime" Bumblebee said.

P "I know you will, Bumblebee I want you and Jazz to go to the city where we picked up the strongest energy signature" Prime said.

P "Where is that exactly?" Jazz asked.

P "The city of Angel Grove" Prime answered as he pointed to the map on the screen.

P With that both Autobots looked where he pointed and then shared a look, know they're mission was only just beginning.


End file.
